


Bits & Pieces

by Szajnie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szajnie/pseuds/Szajnie
Summary: One shots and Tumblr prompts--in no particular timeline or order.





	1. Trampoline

The first time Sasuke returns to the village after the war nearly two years have passed. He doesn’t bother with the front gate--the fewer people that know of his arrival, the better, but instead sneaks in through familiar, hidden paths near the training grounds.

 

He wonders at the state of the ANBU with Kakashi as Hokage that he can infiltrate the village so easily, but then again, he suspects no one other than perhaps Naruto knows all the hidden, secret places of Konoha like he does. 

 

He is just past the old training grounds, where the old Academy used to sit, when he spots a child--no more than four or five years of age--soaring into the air just over some bushes. The boy lets out a delighted squeal of a sound and Sasuke pauses. The child falls and then is airborne again.

 

Despite himself, Sasuke is curious, so he switches directions and follows the laughter. As he gets closer he hears more laughing--more children--and his feet once more pause. Just over the hedge he can see several heads bobbing around on what looks to be a giant trampoline.

 

He has no desire to be around children. He doesn’t have a particular distaste for them...it’s simply that he prefers  _ not _ to interact with them, should it be avoidable. He is about to about-face and head back the way he came when one of the children let out a less delighted shriek and shout: “There’s a man hiding in the bushes!” And suddenly-- abruptly-- there are a dozen faces peering at him from the leaves all a mixture of curiosity and hostility.

 

Sasuke’s eyes widen marginally and he’s about one heartbeat away from a hasty retreat when a new set of eyes capture his. Not a child this time, though she’s barely taller than the bush she’s looking over, and her look is also a mixture of curiosity and near hostility for a moment, but then the corners relax and her mouth softens when she recognizes him. He recognizes her too--in a manner. He knows she is Hinata Hyuuga--and that is the extent of the knowledge that he has on her.

 

“Uchiha-san,” she greets with a nod. Then, “It’s okay, children. He’s a…” she hesitates on the word  _ friend  _ and decides to go with, “protector of Konoha.”

 

“Like Naruto-senpai?” One of the kids asks--all wide eyes and crooked teeth.

 

_ Senpai? _ Sasuke blinks at this and his gaze once more focuses on the Hyuuga. “Yes,” she says, her eyes not quite meeting his. “He is Naruto-kun’s dearest friend.”

 

This statement of fact seems to ignite the children and despite his increasing desire to go-  _ go now! - _ he is suddenly surrounded. The children are tugging at his poncho and squealing again and jumping up and down. Questions--dozens, hundreds, he can’t keep up--start flying. How did he meet Naruto? Can he get Naruto’s autograph (what)? How long has he been Naruto’s friend? He gives Hinata a look and feels his mouth thin and brows lower to see that she is laughing. 

 

At him. 

 

Seeing his displeasure, she quickly schools her features and moves to his rescue, herding the children. “Okay, okay,” she shoos, maneuvering them back across the bushy barrier. “Why don’t you go  wash up. Lunch will be served soon.”

 

The allure of lunch wins out over their interest in him, to Sasuke’s relief, and they scatter. Hinata watches them go before she turns in his direction. “Sorry about that.”

 

Sasuke shrugs.

 

“If you’re looking for Naruto-kun, he’s teaching across the village at the new Academy--”

 

“I’m not.” Sasuke interrupts, and then her words sink in and he blinks, thoughts re-directing once more. “Wait--he’s  _ teaching? _ ”

 

“Yes.” Hinata nods once, a smile blossoming on her face. 

 

“Naruto?” He needs some clarification on this, he thinks. Because last he checked, Naruto--as all mighty powerful as he was--was still about as academically gifted as a log.

 

Hinata’s eyes narrow and her smile thins. “Yes,” she repeats, firmer, as though daring him to voice any negatives. 

 

He doesn’t. Instead he asks, “Is that what you’re doing here? Teaching?” He gestures to the trampoline. “Chakra control?” he guesses. Something similar to the water lessons he’d had to endure, he posits. 

 

Hinata follows his line of thinking, but laughs. “No. The trampoline is not for training.”

 

“Then why?”

 

She slants him a searching look and shakes her head, amused (once more at his expense, he feels, and that sets his teeth on edge). “For fun,” she says. 

 

“Fun.” he repeats, blandly.

 

“That almost sounds like a dirty word when you say it,” she murmurs, and he knows for certain then that she  _ is _ amused at his expense. “You do know what fun is, don’t you?”

 

He says nothing. 

 

She shrugs, moving away from him. “Good day, Uchiha-san.”

 

He’s being dismissed, he realizes. It takes him a moment to absorb the novelty of that before it pricks his annoyance again, and without thought, he is following her. She doesn’t turn, but instead slips off her sandals, toes wiggling in the grass briefly before leaping onto the trampoline.

 

She bounces awkwardly once, twice, and then she turns, spinning as she is tossed into the air. Her hair halos around her head, her too-large jacket billowing around her. She spreads her arms and laughs, face in the sun, as she continues to be tossed about.

He should go--he thinks. He’s already lingered in one area too long, and those kids are bound to say something to someone, and when word reaches Naruto that he is in Konoha...well, any chance he has of getting in, getting info, and getting out will be shot to shit.

 

And yet, he continues to stand there, watching the Hyuuga heiress bounce about on a trampoline all awkward limbs and flying hair. She catches the fact that he hasn’t left and slows her bounces until she is jarred to standing in the center. She places her hands on her hips, and her gaze is nothing if not mocking challenge.

 

Sasuke snorts, looking away, giving her his profile. He has more important things to do than to be goaded into  _ bouncing  _ aimlessly for ‘fun’.  

 

On the trampoline Hinata smirks.

 

His sandals are off and he is soaring between one heartbeat and the next.

 

If he expected her to gloat he is disappointed, because when she laughs again, it is not mocking, but as warm and as light as the breeze in his hair as he leaps and falls. She bounces in tandem with him a few times, holding his gaze and then she lays back, flopping onto her back and allowing herself to be tossed by his weight and jumps. 

 

It’s several long minutes before he realizes that there is another laugh blending with hers--and he loses his balance entirely when he realizes that it’s his own. He nearly falls off, caught by Hinata’s grip on his poncho beneath his chin as she tugs him back to the center.

 

She puffs a breath, her bangs dancing, her cheeks flushed, and eyes light. “See?” she says. “Fun.”

 

Sasuke’s cheeks hurt, he realizes. He’s still grinning. He tries--really, he does--to even his expression out, but then she flops onto her back again, staring overhead at the blue sky and large clouds and mutters something about one of the clouds looking like Akamaru; and Sasuke has no recourse but to lay back and point out how mistaken she is--because that cloud is clearly a deer. 

  
  
  



	2. Penpals

It started completely by chance.

Hinata was returning from a week long mission in Suna when she spotted the fallen hawk buried in some underbrush. She could tell it was a messenger bird immediately, from the scroll attached to it’s leg, but she hadn’t realized it was Sasuke’s bird until she knelt beside it.

It fluttered feebly when she reached for it–an arrow piercing it from chest through wing–making it impossible for it to fly. Hunters, she thought, an angry frown pulling her mouth down.

“Easy,” she soothed, hands glowing faintly green as she reached for the bird again. “I’m not going to hurt you.” She activated her byakugan, a small, discontent sound escaping when she noticed the internal damage the bird had sustained.

Careful as she could, she snapped the arrow, and pulled the offending halves from the animal. The bird let out a chortle of sound, but did not try to escape when Hinata lifted it between her palms, continuing to flow healing chakra into the wounds. “You’re very brave,” she told the bird.

As soon as she saw the damage was better, she opened her hands. The bird blinked at her. She smiled.

“You’re free to go,” she said.

It tipped its head. Blinked. She blinked back.

It then nudged the scroll on it’s leg with its beak.

“Ah.” Hinata nodded. She unfurled the message, read it over. Sasuke needed some basic medicinal supplies and a cream only made in Konoha. Hinata checked her own supplies. She was close enough to home that she could give them up.

And conveniently enough, the cream he needed was one she was familiar with and also had on hand. It was great for eye strain.

“One moment,” she told the bird, gently pushing it upwards. The bird flapped away, took to a branch over her head.

Hinata packed up the items and scribbled a hasty note.  _Here are the supplies you requested. Your bird was injured, but I have healed him as best I can._

She paused, before adding: _The cream is primarily used for eye strain. I hope you are well, Sasuke-kun.  ~Hinata Hyuuga_

She signaled her readiness and the bird landed on her arm. She secured the cord to its leg. “Fly well, and be safe.”

With a screech it took to the sky.

Hinata watched until it vanished, even from her sight, before smiling and making her way back towards Konoha. She was eager to get back to her apartment and a hot bath. She was sure she had sand in places she didn’t want to think about.

* * *

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap!_

Hinata rolled to a seated position, hands rubbing her eyes. She glanced at her bedside clock and blinked sleepily at the time. Four in the morning.

_Tap!_

Pushing to her feet, she slipped the kunai from under her pillow, and made her way to her window. Outside, on the ledge, Sasuke’s messenger hawk tapped its beak to the glass again.

Hinata let out a breath, setting the weapon aside and opening the window. The bird fluttered inside, landing on her shoulder. It had been nearly three weeks since she’d found him in the woods, but it clearly remembered her, nuzzling its head against her cheek. “Uhm, good evening,” she giggled.

The hawk tipped its head, pecked the scroll on its leg.

Slightly confused, Hinata opened it.

_There is bandit activity near Taki. I’m too far away to deal with it, but it needs dealing with._

_PS. Thank you for the cream. It has helped._

Ah. Hinata smiled a bit. That made sense. That’s why the bird had come to her–because Sasuke had included a thank you. She stroked a finger against the crown of the hawk’s head and down the ridge of its beak. “Thank you for delivering this.”

She wrote a quick reply:  _I’ll see to it that the matter is handled_. She paused… pen tapping her lip. Should she leave it at that? Should she include any information about Team 7? He hadn’t asked, but it seemed so…impolite to just leave it at one sentence. Biting her lip, she decided against bringing up Team 7, but added: _Thank you for the information. I hope this message finds you well wherever you are. Stay safe, Sasuke-kun._

_~Hinata Hyuuga_

After attaching the message to the hawk, Hinata grabbed her jacket.

The hawk flew from her window, and she darted from her apartment towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Six weeks from that night found Hinata, Shino, and Kiba returning from escorting two “snooty ass idiots“ to the Land of Rivers.

“Man, C-rank missions suck.” Kiba grumbled as he tossed a large stick, watching as Akamaru trotted happily after it.

Hinata cast her teammate a sideways glance, a small smile on her face. “I think they’re a good thing,” she countered. “A sign of peace.” The lack of A and B-rank missions did not bother her.

“There’s still a level of criminal activity out there,” Shino inserted, “but not like before.”

“The war changed a lot of things,” Hinata acknowledged, her smile wavering only a moment. “A lot of people.”

Kiba remained sullen. “Yeah, well, I could use a little adventure.” He patted his pockets. “And some money.”

Hinata shook her head, laughing quietly. She allowed her gaze to drift towards the cloudless sky, breathing in deeply. She didn’t miss the adventure of fighting. She could live quite happily never having to draw a weapon again–but as three shuriken spun from the trees, directly at her, deftly deflected by her kunai, she knew that day was still a ways away.

“Careful what you wish for,” Shino stated, moving to flank on Hinata’s right.  

“Yeah, yeah,” Kiba flashed a fanged grin. “Let’s just kick their asses.”

Hinata scanned the area. “There’s five.” She gave Shino a hand signal and he nodded before vanishing into the woods.

Kiba and Akamaru darted in the opposite direction, using their noses to track the enemies on that side. There was no real need to flush them out–Team 8 worked very well in conditions most other teams would find limiting–but it was never a bad idea to herd the enemies together.

They did so now–quickly and efficiently–pushing the five enemy nin into the roadway.

Hinata dodged a long blade and chain, able to see the pattern of its movement easily–predicting its trajectory. What she hadn’t predicted was the sound of a shrill shriek and the sudden angry dive of a hawk into the fray.

Hinata gasped, recognizing the bird that just attacked her opponent.

The man swung his chain-blade, narrowly missing the animal. Hinata’s eyes narrowed and she charged forward.

The fight was over in seconds.

The would-be robbers were left unconscious with their chakra points sealed up tight, and stripped to their underpants in the road. Shino had dutifully covered Hinata’s eyes while Kiba did the honors, of course.

A squawk caused HInata to push Shino’s hand down, her gaze swinging back to the sky. Sure enough, Sasuke’s hawk was still circling above. Seeing it, Hinata lifted her arm, smiling when it swooped down.

“Hello,” she greeted. “It’s been awhile.”

The hawk bumped her nose with his beak. Hinata reached for the message on its leg.

_Patches of criminals are active near Konoha, particularly on the roadways from the Land of Rivers and Land of Rain. Escort missions and convoys should be on guard._

Hinata took the charcoal attached to the hawk’s leg.  _We’ve just discovered as much ourselves. I will make sure this information is passed onto the Hokage._

_Your hawk is very brave. Does he have a name?_

_~Hinata_

She stroked a finger along the bird’s head and sent it off again. Turning, she caught sight of her teammates’ questioning stares. Well, Kiba’s stare, but even behind his glasses, Hinata could tell Shino was curious. She simply smiled and shrugged. She didn’t have a good explanation as to why Sasuke Uchiha was sending her a messenger bird. “Wrong number.”

“That’s a messenger hawk, Hinata, not a cell phone…”

* * *

_My Summon has a name. It is Garuda. My messenger does not._

Hinata stared at the missive, turning it forward and back, her brows lowering in mild confusion. This was it? Surely there was something else? Like a warning or information for her to pass on?

She glanced at the hawk on her bedroom windowsill, happily eating the fish she had given it as though he had any answers. He, apparently, did not.

Hinata padded across her room, running her fingers through her bath damp hair and mulling over the short note. Was it code? Did he need her to figure out some hidden meaning?

The hawk swallowed another lump of fish.

No. If Sasuke’s message was vital, the bird would not be filling itself as it were.

Hinata grabbed a pen and moved to her desk.

_He should. He is very brave and dutiful. What do you think of the name Isamu?_

_Are you well?_

She bit her lip, debating on her next sentence. Sighing, she continued:  _Naruto misses you. Sakura, too. The village misses you. It has changed so much since the war. We still have much to do, but you should come see it when you can._

_As always, be safe._

_~Hinata_

She rolled the message, tucked it into the pouch. For good measure she also attached a second pouch with some of the supplies she recalled from Sasuke’s first list, and some additional creams. She caressed the bird’s head and beak with her finger. “Fly safe, Isamu.”

* * *

_Isamu is fine for a name. Do you miss me as well, then?_

_PS. Thank you for the supplies._

* * *

_I suppose I do. I barely know you, really, but there is an empty place in Konoha without you here. I hope you find what it is you are searching for and return to us soon._

_You’re welcome._

_~Hinata_

* * *

_Are the tomatoes in season there?_

* * *

Hinata’s lips twitched as she read the short note. She’d made him uncomfortable with her last message. She didn’t know how she knew that, but she knew it to be the truth. But he hadn’t stopped sending messages, so she would take comfort in that.

She picked up the charcoal. _Yes. I am sending some with Isamu. Eat them in good health._

_~Hinata_

* * *

And that’s how it went. It was odd, how she’d come to look forward to the tapping of Isamu’s beak on her window. Or how often her eyes would scan the sky for a glimpse of the hawk soaring her way. Days, often weeks went by between messages, but somewhere along the way she had come to rely on their arrival.

Most were short and succinct, but sometimes he told her of interesting villages and people. She kept him up to date on Konoha. She learned a little more about his interests, he about hers, and each time she sent a little more of herself–a little more of her heart.

She tried not to. She tried to maintain distance; managed to, most days, as many missives still included information for the Hokage, which she relayed. If Kakashi thought it was odd that she was Sasuke’s messenger of choice, he did not say anything other than to advise her not to mention it to the rest of Team 7.

Hinata did not like the idea of keeping secrets from her friends, but she understood why Kakashi would, so she honored it. He was her Hokage, after all.

So Isamu came and went.

Seasons did as well. The messages continued. And each time more of themselves was shared and revealed.

* * *

One night in late September, fourteen months after her first encounter with the messenger hawk, Isamu arrived with the shortest message to date: _Send more cream._

She worriedly penned her reply:  _Are you injured? I have heard rumors of a lone ninja taking care of some smaller villages near Kazan. There is unrest in that area–please be careful.  I will send more and medical supplies. There are soldier pills, too. Please be safe._

_~Hinata_

* * *

Five nights later Isamu arrived again.

There was no note.

Hinata flung open her closet and grabbed her mission gear. “Take me to him.”

He was in a cave, not far from Konoha, hidden deep behind a waterfall. Hinata scanned the area and saw no enemies, but she did see Sasuke’s chakra pulsing, dangerously low. She hurried through the water and paid for her haste with a shuriken to her left shoulder.

“Ow,” she hissed.

In the dark, Sasuke shifted and another two shurikens flew her way. A familiar shriek sounded behind her and Hinata moved before the hawk could swoop in front of her. “Isamu, no!” She stuck her arm out, wincing when the blades sunk in.

“Hinata?” Sasuke’s voice came from the darkness–hoarse and weak.

“Yes.” She plucked the shuriken from her arms, ignoring the blood now slipping along her skin. Shallow injuries at best. Definitely weak attacks compared to what she knew Sasuke was capable of.

“How…?”

Hinata dropped to her knees beside him. “Isamu.”

Sasuke grimaced as she helped him sit up. “I didn’t send him,” he panted.

Hinata shifted, placing her palms on his face, activating her byakugan to examine his eyes. His cheeks were covered in blood. She could see his chakra pathways–damaged and weak, but not burnt out. She could repair them. It would just take her some time.

“I told you,” she said, reaching for her pack. “He’s brave.”

Sasuke’s hand on her wrist halted her movement. “So are you,” he murmured. “You shouldn’t have come. Dangerous…”

“Too late. I’m here.” She returned her attention to his eyes, ignoring the way her pulse kicked up. “How much can you see?”

“Nothing.”

“I was afraid of that.” She worked quietly for an extended period of time. Carefully reopening closed paths, reconstructing those with the worst damage. Nearly exhausted herself, her own eyes burning, she was forced to stop. It was enough to get him to a fixable state–where a good medic nin could heal the rest. 

Rising, she tore a strip of cloth from his poncho.

“What–”

“It’s already ruined,” she hastily told him. “I’m going to get this wet. Don’t move.”

Sasuke let out a chuff, part grunt, part laugh. “Like I can.”

Hinata rushed to the waterfall, soaked the cloth in the cold water. On her way back into the cave she squatted down beside Isamu and stroked his head. “Thank you.”

It didn’t take Hinata long to wrap Sasuke’s eyes in a cold compress. She then focused on his other injuries, healing him enough to move. She jotted a quick note for Kakashi and tucked it into Isamu’s leg pouch.

“I need to get you back to Konoha,” she told him, hesitantly. She wasn’t sure how he’d take that news.

“That was my destination,” he replied, leaning against her side as she walked them towards the mouth of the cave.

“Oh.” Hinata nodded, not sure what to do with that information. “I’ve written to Lord Sixth. Can you signal Isamu, please?”

Sasuke nodded, letting out a shrill whistle. Immediately Isamu was in flight.

Hinata activated her byakugan, watching.

“He probably would have gone for you,” Sasuke told her.

Hinata quickly shook her head. “N-No, he’s a very loyal and good messenger–”

“Relax, Hinata. I didn’t say that it was a bad thing.”

“Oh.” She shifted, hoisting him up. “There are no enemies near. Whoever did this…”

“Different dimension,” he rasped, his ribs groaning.

“Uhm…okay.” She blinked at that, but let it go. Who was she to question a ninja that could hop dimensions? “Ready?”

He grunted.

* * *

  
The walk back to Konoha took less time than Hinata had expected. Sasuke, though injured and blind with his eye wraps, was still remarkably quick and needed very little guidance once they got going. Hinata let out a relieved breath when she spotted the ANBU at the gate–as well as a vibrant flare of orange chakra.

“Uh, Sasuke-kun…”

Sasuke sighed, but his lips curled up. “I can feel him from here.”

Naruto was immediately upon them, swearing at Sasuke and thanking Hinata for ‘saving his dumb ass’. It was then that Naruto spotted the blood on her arms. “Hey, Hinata, you’re hurt!”

“Oh, uhm, it’s nothing.”

Sasuke’s head turned her way. “Did I–?”

“It was my own fault,” she said quickly. 

“Hinata.”

“You can lecture me later. Once you’re healed.” She said, feeling that comfortable friendship they’d formed loosen her tongue. 

Sasuke tipped his head forward, voice lowered. “Careful, Hinata. That sounds dangerously close to asking me on a date.”

“Wh-what?” She shook her head, waved her hands. “No, that’s not…I just…”

“Lectures aren’t dates.” Kakashi strode up beside them, causing Hinata’s ears to redden as well as her cheeks, realizing that they had clearly heard the exchange. “Dinner. Now that’s a date. Followed by a romantic walk somewhere secluded where you and your lover can–”

“Okay, that’s about enough of that,” Sasuke cut in.

“You’re gonna traumatize Hinata!” Naruto added, pointing to her flame red face.   
  
“I’m…just gonna go.” Tucking her hair behind her ear, Hinata backed up, seeing as how Naruto and Kakashi had Sasuke well in hand. Although she knew he couldn’t see her, Hinata still felt as though Sasuke’s gaze was on her back as she quietly made her way through the streets towards her apartment.

She smiled to herself when she heard Naruto crowing happily behind her. It was good to have Sasuke back–even if for only a moment–even if that meant she had to give up being his connection to Konoha.

* * *

Three days and two nights after Sasuke’s return to Konoha, Hinata was pulled from sleep by a familiar  _tap!_  against glass.

Confused, she rose and went to the window, parting the curtains to see Isamu.

She slid it open, allowing him entry. He hopped onto the sill and blinked up at her.

“Hello.” She said, stroking his beak.

He chortled, pecked at the pouch on his leg.

Even more confused, Hinata opened the scroll. Shortest message yet.

_Dinner?_


	3. Fantasy AU: A Deal's a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may turn into its own fic.

Hinata Hyuuga strode through the long, dimly lit corridor with purposeful strides. Flame flickered weakly in sconces along the walls, the shadows long, making the hall seem longer than it was–more ominous and Hinata felt the strong desire to turn around and scurry back to her room, but she couldn’t–wouldn’t. Too much depended on her, and her days of tucking tail and running were behind her.

They were out of options and very nearly out of time.

She hadn’t dared tell anyone of her plan, yet her sister had somehow sussed her intentions and was standing at the end of the hall, beside the stairwell that led to the lowest chambers.

“Are you sure about this?” Hanabi whispered, her worried eyes lifting to her older sister’s face when Hinata was closer.

_No._

“Yes,” Hinata replied, putting what she hoped was a reassuring smile on her face.

Hanabi seemed less than convinced, but she stepped aside and murmured, “Good luck.”

Straightening her shoulders, Hinata descended the stairs and marched forward. She could do this. She had to.

“Lady Hinata.” The two guards standing outside the seal enforced cell greeted her with small bows.

“I have need to speak with the prisoner.”

The guards exchanged looks. “Lord Hiashi has forbidden anyone other than himself to speak with the prisoner.”

Hinata lifted her chin. “My father has been incapacitated for three nights, as you well know. I am acting Clan head, and I want to see the Uchiha.” She activated her Byakugan. “Now.”

Reluctantly the guards gave the hand signs to open the door. As they moved to follow her in, she slanted them a look over her shoulder. “Alone.”

“My Lady–”

“I will summon you, if there is need.”

“Yes, my lady.” They grumbled, closing the door. She thought she heard one snicker when the other said, “When he kills her, you’re cleaning up the mess.”

With those comforting words in her mind, Hinata stepped into the small, windowless cell. Straw crunched under her slippered feet. Against the wall Sasuke Uchiha sat, looking far too casual for a man that was blindfolded and chained in chakra cuffs.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself. She also took a moment to look at him. She hadn’t seen Sasuke since they were children–nearly a hundred years ago, before their clans went to war.

He was lean–probably more muscular than he was currently, as he’d been in the cell for the better part of a month–with unruly dark hair that stuck up at odd angles. She couldn’t see his eyes–but that was probably for the best. His power was well known. It was only a series of unfortunate events that had landed him unconscious and in Hyuuga custody.

Still, her father had pounced on the chance at leverage. That risk may have been what was currently costing him his life, but Hinata could not say with any certainty that it was the Uchiha that had poisoned him.

It was possible–probable, even–and the Elder’s were clamoring for Sasuke’s execution in retaliation, which was the only reason Hinata suspected it may not be the rival clan.

It really didn’t matter, either way, she considered. She had very little options available, and this plan was the only one that she could see working.

“Which daughter are you?” Sasuke’s voice, low and slightly rough, startled her enough that she jumped.

“E-Excuse me?”

“Ah. The elder.” He _tsk’d_ between his teeth. “A century and you still have that stutter. Pathetic.”

Hinata swallowed. She didn’t stutter as much any more. Only when stressed, but that hardly seemed relevant to share, so she bit back the urge to defend herself. Instead, she said, “I’m surprised you remember.”

His lips thinned, anger lacing each word like venom. “I’m Uchiha. We remember  _everything_.”

Oh. Well, this was going rather poorly. She pressed her finger to her chin, debating on the best way to approach him with her idea. Gods, this went so much more smoothly in her head.

Sasuke shifted again, and she swore she could hear his eyes roll behind the blindfold. “Did you just come to stare at me, or is there a point to you being here?”

It was now or never. “My father has been poisoned.”

Sasuke canted his head. “Dead?”

Hinata shook her head, then realized he couldn’t see her. “No.”

He shrugged. “That’s too bad.”

Hinata stiffened but chose to ignore the baited trap. “There is a cure.”

“Well, goody for you.”

“It’s a root–”

“I don’t care.”

“Procuring it is dangerous–deemed impossible, really,” she continued despite his interruption. “One would have to be incredibly skilled to even have a slight chance. Some say it doesn’t even exist.”

“Fucks still not being given.”

“But I know it does.”

Sasuke gave an exaggerated sigh. “What does any of this have to do with me?”

“I want you to retrieve it.”

There was a lengthy silence. Finally, “You have got to be joking.”

“I am not.”

“Look, I know you Hyuuga’s are crazy, but if you think for one minute I’m going to risk my life to save your piece of shit father–”

“You will.” Hinata said, solemnly.

“Or what?” Sasuke sneered. “You’ll execute me?”

Hinata shook her head. “Even if I should be so inclined, death threats would not work on you.”

“You must really have a great deal of faith in your negotiating skills.”

“No,” she denied again. “I have a great deal of faith in you.”

He paused. Then burst into humorless laughter. “Oh, that’s rich. Stroking my pride won’t get you anywhere any faster than death threats.”

She shrugged. “Probably not, but it’s still the truth.”

Sasuke sighed again. “Look, you have nothing- _-nothing_ –that could compel me to lift a single finger to help your murdering bastard father.”

“You’re wrong.”

Silence once more stretched between them.

Sasuke swore under his breath when it became clear she wasn’t going to continue. “Fine. Entice me, princess.”

Hinata took a breath.”Help me. Retrieve the antidote for my father and in exchange… I will cure Itachi.”

Sasuke went silent and still, unnaturally so. Slow, he lifted his head towards her, and she had no doubt that had he not been blindfolded she would be staring at his sharingan. Even without it, he was incredibly dangerous. The chains clinked as he lunged to his feet, his face a breath from her own.

“Do. Not. Speak. His. Name.”

Hinata swallowed, but refused to back a single step. “Those are my terms,” she stated, feigning a calm that she didn’t feel even as her heart plunged in her chest.

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

“There’s no cure.”

“I can cure him.”

“How?” he demanded.

“That I will not share.” Hinata said. “But trust that I can do it.”

“Trust a Hyuuga?” Sasuke nearly spat on her. “That will be the day.”

“That day is today,” she replied, firmly.

Sasuke snarled at her. “So, what? I fetch your root, and then what?”

“Then I will go with you.”

He scoffed. “There is no fucking way your clan is going to allow that.”

True. But it wasn’t like she was going to ask permission. Instead of replying, she said, “Those are my terms.”

He was thinking about it. She could tell. No matter how much he hated her clan, he loved Itachi immeasurably more.

“What’s to keep me from saying yes and just leaving? I assume you’re letting me out of here, if I agree.”

“Your word.” She slipped a small knife from her belt, stepped towards him. “We can seal the deal in blood if you do not trust mine.”

Sasuke listened to her footsteps, knew the moment she crossed into his reach. He grabbed her, spun until she was pressed back to the wall. Sasuke took her mouth hard, mashing his lips to her, biting down, drawing blood.

When he lifted his head, he licked a dollop of crimson from her lower lip. “Sealed in blood it is,” he smirked.

“Guards!” Hinata yelled.

Immediately the door flew open and the two men rushed in as Hinata scampered out of his reach.

Sasuke flinched despite himself.  _Traitorous bitch._ He was about to get the shit kicked out of him again and his ribs had only just recovered from the last time. He was braced for the impact when he heard a yelp of pain–not his own–and two thuds. A moment later the blindfold was torn from his eyes.

He blinked, even in the dark, his eyes sensitive. Hinata came into focus, the veins around her own eyes receding. “They will be incapacitated for at least a day,” she told him, busily fumbling for the keys.

Sasuke swallowed, licking the taste of her on his lips again. She was not at all what he’d expected. He remembered her with short hair, too large eyes, and tiny pointed ears. The woman in front of him was tiny still, even by elven standards, but her hair tumbled down her back like a dark river. Her eyes were large but fit her face, glowing in the shadows, picking up even the faintest light and reflecting it back.

Hyuuga eyes.

Cursed eyes, according to his father.

“I have hidden a pack with a map and supplies near the east gate. It is nearly seven–prayer services will start for my father soon, so your way will be mostly clear.” She paused in unlatching his cuffs. “Please don’t hurt anyone as you leave.”

He snorted. “Not part of the deal.”

She bit her lip, wincing at the tender reminder that he had already done so.

“Uncuff me, Hyuuga.”

She didn’t have much choice. They’d made a deal. Still… “Please,” she whispered. “Don’t hurt anyone.”

Sasuke sighed, eyes narrowing. “If no one gets in my way, no one gets hurt.”

Fair enough, she supposed. She nodded, turning the key.

Sasuke shook his hands, fingers tingling. He glanced at the guards. “How will you explain that?” he asked.

Hinata gave the men a look, then turned back to him. “That’s not for you to worry about.”

No, he agreed. It really wasn’t. Sasuke reached out suddenly, snatching her chin, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger, jerking her face towards his. “You’d better not be lying to me.”

She winced, but held his gaze, even as the tomoes began to spin. “We have a blood pact,” she said, proud that there was only a minor tremor in her voice. “Our deal stands.”

His gaze flickered down to her lips, then back to her eyes. “It does,” he agreed. And then he was gone, leaving Hinata weak kneed and leaning on the wall.

_Sweet gods above… what had she done?_


	4. Penpals Part 2

The quiet stillness of the forest was broken by a lone, shrill shriek--the announcement of Isamu’s arrival.

Sasuke gave a low whistle, indicating his location, and shifted his gaze upward. He immediately caught sight of the hawk as it dove down into the canopy, weaving between branches with unerring grace and accuracy.

Removing his canteen from the stream he crouched at, Sasuke capped it, and returned it to his belt--all the while his eyes on his messenger, purposefully ignoring the kick his heart gave at the sight. It had only been three weeks since Sasuke had left Konoha again--three weeks since he had last seen her--and for the first time since he began his journey of redemption, Sasuke felt the loneliness of his quest.

He’d had no idea how much an accidental encounter between his hawk and Hinata would change things for him, but looking back, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret their communication and newly forged friendship...especially when that friendship had the potential to evolve into something more...even if that something left him feeling anxious and uncertain.

He was still hesitant about his future, he had realized, while in Konoha. Shortly after his unexpected arrival, he learned that Hinata had revealed nothing of her contact with him, nor their communications, to anyone save Kakashi--and only then sharing minimal, pertinent, information. At first, Sasuke had felt a sting to his pride at that--perhaps she had not shared her connection with him because she was ashamed? He had once been an enemy of Konoha, and he knew many that still viewed him as such, or at the very least, with reservation. But he soon shook that off, because he knew her. Their letters had revealed to him an honestly and self-deprecation in her that would not allow for deceit. So there had to be another reason, and as it turned out, there was.

While in the hospital, Kakashi had explained to all of Team 7 that he had instructed Hinata to maintain privacy in regards to Sasuke. Sasuke’s missions were too important to jeopardize with overzealous teammates.Naruto and Sai had accepted that easily enough, but Sakura had been sullen. Later, she had ventured to speak with him on her own, and Sasuke was forced to face some truths.

When he had left the village the first time, he’d had every intention of eventually returning to Konoha, to Naruto and Sakura, had, in fact, intended to _be_ with Sakura. She had professed her love for him at twelve years of age, had chased, and fought, and struggled for him for years and he had decided that when he returned, it would be to her--because he felt it was her due.

Realistically, he knew that was a horrible reason to be with someone, but he was also not a man capable of expressing or experiencing emotion in any semblance of healthy (an understatement if there ever was one) and considering his history, he had never really considered anything else.

But he was considering now.

Something else.

 _Someone_ else.

Sakura was not dumb. She understood, more than Naruto, what it had meant for Sasuke to maintain contact with Hinata over those long months--even if he hadn’t really understood it himself for the longest time.

Sasuke had not wanted to hurt Sakura. He had done enough of that through their lives, so when she had approached him about it, he had told her, “It doesn’t change anything.”

To which she had sighed, and said, “But it does.”She told him that as much as she loved him--would always love him--she didn’t want any piece of him, if she could not have all of him. And if he cared for her at all--he wouldn’t want that for her either.

There was truth in her words.

Sitting there in that hospital room, shadows creeping along the floor, Sasuke realized that Sakura was stronger than he had ever given her credit for--and he was more vulnerable than he liked to admit.

He had not expected Sakura’s ringing endorsement for him to pursue someone else--nor had he received it--but she had told him, “Hinata’s a great person. If you hurt her…” The threat went unsaid, but the clenching of Sakura’s fist implied all he needed to know.

Sasuke had no intentions of hurting Hinata.

He had no intentions; period.

Or so he tried valiantly to convince himself.

He was still on the road to redemption. Romantic entanglements would not help.

And yet, immediately upon his release he had sent his bird to ask Hinata to dinner. A thank you, he had told himself, for her continued support and for coming to his aid. He had not intended for it to be a date, but he could not help but be captivated by the way the lantern light danced in her hair, the way her lips arched when she was amused, the steady sincerity of her gaze, or the way he breathed easier just being near her.

At the end of the evening it had felt natural-- even more natural than breathing--to walk her to her apartment, to tuck her hair behind her ear, to cup her cheek and press his lips to hers; brief, but with definite intent.

She had been surprised, but not withdrawn. She had, to his satisfaction, kissed him back in that brief (too brief) moment. The next morning he had found her in the market. He had told her it was by chance, but he remembered enough from her letters to know that she did her shopping bright and early--when the streets weren’t crowded and she could enjoy the quiet of Konoha. He had walked with her to shops and vendors, shadowing her and listening to the pleasantries she’d exchanged with the merchants, the people she passed.

For a princess, she was really rather...common. And he found himself curious about her station...her situation with her family. He wanted to tell himself that it was simple curiosity, but the truth was, she’d be much easier to court were she not the heir to the clan…

But he did not ask.

It was not his place.

Not yet.

So, they shopped, and chatted. Sasuke had no talent for small talk, but found that did not diminish Hinata’s smile. If she thought it odd that he made no purchases of his own, she had kept that to herself.

She did not bring up their kiss, and neither did he, but when her hand brushed his as they walked, it was entirely too easy for him to grasp it, fingers pressing between hers, holding fast. Hinata had blushed prettily, ducking her chin with a shy smile, but she had not pulled away.

Not even when they ran into Naruto just outside of his apartment.

Sasuke hadn’t realized he’d expected her to--until she didn’t. And the rush of relief he felt at that...well, it surprised him; confused him.

Although, thinking back, he could honestly say his confusion was mild in comparison to Naruto’s. Blue eyes had gone wide, then narrowed, and Sasuke knew that he was going to be grilled with questions. Surprise, Sasuke had expected...questions too...even anger on behalf of Sakura...but it was the sadness that flickered behind Naruto’s eyes that had Sasuke’s fingers tightening reflexively on Hinata’s.

You had your chance. He had wanted to say, holding Naruto’s gaze, but uncertainty held his tongue. He did not want to give Naruto an opening, so instead he simply edged Hinata to the side, inclined his head, and kept walking. Hinata had fallen into step beside him easily, calling a soft, “Have a nice day, Naruto-kun,” over her shoulder as she did.

Two nights after that encounter found Sasuke once more outside of Hinata’s apartment. He had just finished his final check-up at the hospital. His eyes were healed enough to resume his mission and so he would.

She had understood.

She had no expectations where he was concerned. She didn’t say it, but he could tell.

Part of him wanted to tell her to have some, to wait for his return, but he knew that wasn’t fair. So he hadn’t.

Instead, he allowed himself to kiss her goodbye, and had been more than a bit surprised, and a whole lot pleased, when she had gripped his cloak--his poncho ruined and not replaced--and pulled him closer, kissed him deeper.

“Be safe, Sasuke-kun,” she had whispered against his lips.

That had been three weeks ago, and he had thought of her every night since.

It was a stupid thing to do, he knew. Emotional distractions were the enemy of a good shinobi. He had thought to put some distance between himself and Konoha, and from Hinata, but when Isamu had begun circling him in agitation, even after being sent out to various villages, Sasuke knew that his hawk missed Hinata as well.

So he had sent a letter.

The response presumably with Isamu now.

Every one of his senses went on alert as a wave of anticipation washed over him. When Isamu landed on his shoulder Sasuke wasted no time reaching for his leg pouch. At the sight of her carefully scrawled lettering emotion flared to life, flickering warmth through his entire body as he read the words.

_It’s good to hear from you, Sasuke-kun. I am am afraid I must keep my reply short--I am leaving for a mission very soon and I don’t have much time. Please know that you are never far from my thoughts and I am grateful that you found the time to write. You once asked me if I missed you--I said I had. It turns out I lied. I did not miss you then...not like I do now. How is it that you’ve come to mean so much to me? That I feel your absence so keenly it's as if a part of myself is missing? I’m sorry if this is too forward--I know we’ve never expressed ourselves this way before, but I can’t leave on this mission without you knowing. I know you have your quest and that you cannot return to Konoha for some time, but please know that you are always here--always home with us--because you reside, quite firmly, in my heart._

_Stay safe and be well._

_~Hinata_

Sasuke’s hand shook as he read, then re-read the letter. Inhaling a long, slow breath, he tried to calm the erratic beating of his heart--tried to tamp the heat crawling up his skin--flushing his face to no avail. So many people assumed he was stoic and cold, but the truth was he felt emotions sharply--deeply--and had practiced burying them; controlling them. Hinata’s words shook that carefully constructed control.

He wanted to go back.

Go to her.

But he couldn’t. Not yet.

Not until he had managed to find all of the broken, missing pieces of himself. Not until he had helped heal some of the hurt he’d caused in the world, but also to his soul.

He smiled--a faint curling of his lips--and tucked the rice paper into the pocket at his chest. When he could--when he was able--he would place her into his own mended heart for safe keeping, as she had done him. With that thought he turned and strode deeper into the forest, moving forward with his quest.

Moving forward.


	5. Penpals Part 3

Hinata hummed softly beneath her breath, fingertips smoothing over parchment paper and dried petals. She tipped her head, studying the arrangement laid out before her with a measure of satisfaction. The page looked lovely, if she did say so herself, in a blend of blue and purple hued flowers. Two familiar species and an entirely new one had arrived via Isamu several days past. 

 

Hinata had been intrigued by the new flower--researching it in the library and making notes about its natural habitat and location. Her lips twitched up into an affectionate, if not  _ wistful _ , smile and she wondered if Sasuke realized that she was tracking him via the flowers he sent her. 

 

Probably, she conceded. Over the course of their nearly five year friendship (relationship?), Hinata had learned that Sasuke was superbly clever--meticulous in detail and thorough to an obsessive degree--and equally elusive, should he choose to be.

 

It did strange things to her emotions to know that he  _ chose _ to remain in contact with her--to let her know, however subtly, where he was. His letters varied, some informative and detached, but, more often than not, many of them were conversational--surprisingly humorous--and  _ affectionate _ .

 

Sighing, Hinata tucked her hair behind her ears, gaze straying to the darkening night sky out her apartment window, her bottom lip tucked beneath her front teeth, the contents of Sasuke’s last letter still fresh in her mind.

 

_ It’s beautiful here. The landscape is something of a marvel. I think this may be the only time I have ever envied Sai. I’d capture this and share it with you if I could. Scratch that. I’d rather share this with you in person.  _

 

_ Hinata, this quest that I have undertaken is for me, and even though I feel I could travel for years more and never undo all of the damage the ninja world has caused...that I have caused...I will not travel forever. When I return to Konoha, it will be to you. For you. If you’ll have me. _

 

_ Will you wait for me? _

 

Her instinctive reaction was ‘ _ of course _ ’...but Hinata too had grown, had changed, in these passing years, and she knew better than most how waiting--however patiently, however diligently--was not always feasible. 

 

Her heart was not a fickle one.

 

She had loved only once before Sasuke--and loved deeply--truly. Still did, she knew. A part of her--a vibrant, radiating part of her--would always,  _ always _ , love Naruto. And she had waited for him. Through years, and pain, and war, and peace...and that waiting had ultimately been time wasted.

 

She did not, nor could she ever, begrudge Naruto for her own cowardice and foolishness, but it did not change the fact that she now knew her heart was capable of breaking...but, even more, it was capable of mending, of healing, and of loving again. Because she  _ did _ love Sasuke. As silly and unlikely as that occurrence should have been, it did not change what  _ was.  _

 

She did not love the dark haired, brooding Avenger of their youth. Nor did she hold high regard for the cruel and clever manipulator of their teenage years. Hinata had fallen in love with the broken, healing, man he was now. 

 

The fractured, but still moving forward, part of him. 

 

The part of Sasuke that called out to her own fractured, but still moving self.

 

She cast a glance over her shoulder at the pressed flowers, the neatly stacked piles of letters on her desk, and felt her heart tremble in her chest and  _ knew _ . There was no waiting.

 

He may not see it...may not know it fully...but she was already his. And he was hers.

 

She smiled a bit at that, moving towards the stack and penning her reply.

 

_ When you are ready, come home to me. _

 

_ ~Hinata _


	6. Penpals Part 4

The gates of Konoha stood in the distance, visible through the autumn foliage, but  instead of hastening his steps, the sight of them slowed his pace until he stood sedentary near one of the tall trees guarding the Hidden Leaf. Sasuke had too much pride to admit that he was hesitating...that he was nervous. 

 

_ Scared _ .

 

He’d faced down legends in battle and come out victorious; tackled some of the most insane and impossible quests; accomplished more in his twenty-five year life than most ninja could accomplish in a dozen...and yet…

 

He sighed, hand carding through his dark hair. And yet, the idea of seeing one lavender eyed princess was making his chest tight and heart beat so hard that his jaw ached with it. He had not physically laid eyes on her in years. He had pictures. Some in his pouch, some on his phone, but he had not actually seen her face to face since his last venture into Konoha. 

 

Overhead, his hawk sent out a shrill reprimand. 

 

Sasuke smirked in dry amusement. Isamu was more impatient than he was, and far less fearful to make their way to Hinata. Of course, she openly adored that bird--indulged and spoiled him more and more over the years. 

 

Despite the fact that she also openly adored  _ him _ , Sasuke couldn’t help but falter. What if...what if it was different with him actually  _ there _ . Would they share the same bond in person? Their letters and messages had always been honest, open, and genuine, but that did not guarantee a future together. He knew better than most how people could change...and how some things never did. 

 

Would she understand his need for solitude on the nights his memories were still too much--too raw? Would she know that his aversion to talking was not an aversion to people? Would she understand how he cared for her when he knew--just  _ knew _ \--that he would be shit at showing it?

 

“You gonna stand out here forever are are you actually going to get your ass home?”

 

Sasuke turned to find Naruto leaning against a tree opposite him, amusements carved onto his lips, and concern in his blue eyes. It was a testament to Sasuke’s own state of mind that he hadn’t even  _ felt _ him approach...either that or Naruto had vastly improved his Chakra control.

 

“Naruto.”

 

”Sasuke.” Naruto pushed himself off of the bark, striding forward. “Do I get to say welcome back, now?” He asked, an undercurrent of hope in his voice, uncertainty in his gaze.

 

Sasuke tipped his head back towards the gates, inhaling a slow, long breath. From their vantage point he could see the Hokage Tower in the distance, trails of chimney smoke and faint lights from homes and shops, and felt a tug in his gut. No matter how far he travelled, how long he roamed, this place--this village and all the people in it--called him back. It was a part of him, and no matter what happened with Hinata, Sasuke understood that now.

 

He cast his eyes back towards Naruto, nodding once. 

 

Naruto’s smile widened into a grin, eyes crinkled at the edge. “About fucking time,” he breathed. He stopped, standing directly beside Sasuke, one hand clasped on his shoulder, both facing the gates. After several long moments, Naruto ventured, “So, uh, what’s the hold up?”

 

Sasuke glanced up, spotted an impatiently circling Isamu, and considered his words. This was not something-- _ someone-- _ that he was altogether comfortable speaking to Naruto about. Sasuke’s own insecurities aside, he had no desire to hurt his friend.

 

Over the years Naruto had come up in Hinata’s letters often--sometimes he stopped by the cemetery to help her clean Neji’s grave, frequently walked her home after Academy shifts, sparred with her, studied with her, or chatted her up over ramen--little things that on their own held no real meaning or significance, but that Sasuke understood. Hinata did not see what Sasuke did. She saw Naruto--kind, loving, supportive Naruto--who cherished  _ all _ of his precious people. Spending time with her as his  _ friend _ .

 

Sasuke saw a man, unsure and uncertain, never shown any real love until late in his life, spending time with someone that made him feel special, that made him feel cared for. Spending time with the woman he loved...even if neither one of them realized it. 

 

Sasuke had braved the question about a year and a half ago when he picked up in her letters what she seemed so oblivious to.  _ Do you still love Naruto? _

 

Her reply had eased him somewhat, but also made him feel guilty for questioning.  _ Naruto-kun will always hold a special place in my heart. He is the person that inspired me and gave me the courage to keep moving forward. I would imagine that he is that person for you as well, yes? So, yes, I love him. Just as you do. If you are asking me if I want to be with Naruto romantically, then I have either not been very clear with my feelings towards you, or you are doubtful of my character.  _

 

He did not doubt her character, but he could honestly say that he was not sure of her heart. He had not been around as they'd grown into adults, but he had been around as a child. He had been absorbed in himself, with his head up his own ass and consumed with his vengeance, but even he had seen the way young Hinata had looked at Naruto. Even in the Academy he had seen her watching Naruto, cheering for Naruto. He had paid no mind to it, because what did she matter? What did ‘dead last’ matter? 

 

Little did he know how very much both would come to mean to him. 

 

While he did not doubt that Hinata  _ did _ care for him...he worried that he may never be worthy of it, and more so, he wondered if he should step aside and let Naruto--who deserved love more than anyone he knew--have that happiness instead. 

 

Deciding he owed it to Naruto, if not himself, to be honest, he spoke. “For the first time since I can remember, I’m not trapped by my past. I want a future now. I’m ready for a future.” He slanted a look at Naruto. “And I want someone to share that future with.”

 

“That’s awesome,” Naruto beamed. 

 

Sasuke nodded his thanks for the support. He measured and weighed his next words carefully.”Not just any someone, Naruto. I want to share my future with Hinata.”

 

To his credit, Naruto’s eyes only dimmed slightly, and his smile not at all. “Yeah, I figured as much.” He turned his face towards Konoha, offering Sasuke his profile. “She’s amazing.”

 

“Naruto…” Sasuke hesitated. He would never be able to shake off every doubt and move towards his future if he didn’t at least acknowledge what had come before..what still may linger. “She loves you a great deal,” he said finally.

 

Naruto shook his head. “Sasuke, don’t.” He let out a low chuckle, but there was no humor in it. “I’m slow,” he continued, “but I’m not stupid. By the time I figured it out...it was too late. She had moved on. If it was anyone else…” Naruto trailed off for a moment, expression pensive. “It’d be easier if it were someone else,” he admitted, voice shaking ever so slightly before he cleared his throat. “I’d fight them for her.” He smirked, and a bit of his usual confidence and jovial humor blended in with his self-deprecation and a hint of irony. “And I’d win. But I can’t win against you. Not this time. Her heart...her heart means too much to me to break it again, and it’s yours now.”

 

Sasuke didn’t know what to say, and despite his inner voice clamoring against it, he felt he needed to offer, “Shouldn’t we let her decide?”

 

It was Naruto’s turn to sigh, his gaze flicking just to the side. “She did,” he said with quiet resolution. At Sasuke’s questioning look, he continued. “She has a perch outside her window for your hawk. She presses the flowers that you send her and spends her free time researching new ones--using them in her ointments. She turned down becoming head of the Hyuuga Clan and has taken it upon herself to restore the Uchiha district--”

 

“What?” Sasuke cut in, voice sharp--shocked. 

 

Naruto winced. “Shit, that one was probably supposed to be a surprise.” He shifted, one hand rubbing the nape of his neck. “Sorry,” he said apologetically.

 

Sasuke nodded again, his brain whirling. She hadn’t told him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, truthfully, so he thought about it. He considered that place of overwhelming memories--good and terrible--touched by her hands, and suddenly he felt some weight lift from his shoulders. She was giving him his home back.

 

More than that, she was making him a new one.

 

With her.

 

He exhaled. No, he wouldn’t be stepping aside. Not for Naruto. Not for anyone. 

 

Seeing his expression Naruto clapped a hand between his shoulder blades. “Shouldn’t you get going? I think you’ve made her wait long enough.”

 

Sasuke nodded.

 

He was ready.


	7. Penpals Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final installment of the Penpals AU from SasuHina Month 2017

His feet carried him with unerring familiarity through the streets of Konoha towards the old Uchiha district. As he walked, Sasuke marveled at the differences in his village. Konoha had changed--had grown. From the dust and debris of destruction, new growth flourished. He was sure there was some deep analogy there, but he was too preoccupied with the newly constructed buildings and neon signs that lit the market square to delve too deeply into it.

People milled about, cheery and happy, at peace in a way he had only ever _imagined_ in his youth. He was greeted with polite smiles and nods despite the fact that he wore a henge to avoid causing commotion. His return would be announced soon enough, but there were people he wanted to see before the entirety of the village was aware of his presence.

Tipping his head, Sasuke could spot ANBU sentries on the rooftops--hidden from the civilians, but always watching--and knew that Kakashi at least had the sense to realize that peace was a constant battle itself--fragile and in need of protection.

Thinking of Kakashi turned Sasuke’s attention towards the Hokage Tower. It stood familiar and solid at the heart of the city. He had never been overly sentimental about things, and had never viewed the Hokage as anything other than a glorified politician...but staring at the Tower now Sasuke felt a clench in his chest. He could well imagine Naruto up there, watching over his village-- _their_ \--village, and for the first time, Sasuke imagined himself right beside him. It made him unexpectedly _happy_ to think about it.

Inhaling a slow breath, he glanced up towards the clouds as he turned onto the path that would take him to the outskirts. Isamu still circled high above, a speck against the clear blue. Sasuke knew Isamu would be eager to get to Hinata--she spoiled him with fish--and he too wanted to see her, but he needed to think about what he wanted to say to her first.

Sasuke had spent too much of his life rushing headlong into situations without careful consideration, and Hinata’s heart deserved _very_ careful consideration. He wanted to get it right.

It was no secret that he cared for her and she him. They had been open with one another in that regard, but they had never really discussed a future. _Their_ future.

He had asked her to wait for him, and she had agreed, and that had been enough.

But it wasn’t anymore.

Sasuke wanted more. More than the stagnant waiting, more than simply existing. He wanted a life--with her--but what about what she wanted?

He frowned as he walked, recalling what Naruto had told him at the gate. Hinata had turned down being Clan Head? She hadn’t mentioned it in any of her letters--he hadn’t known she’d even been officially offered the position, much less declined, and he felt a nervous sort of agitation at that. It had been so important to her--why would she refuse? Hinata was steadfast--to a fault, if he was honest--so he knew whatever the reason, she did not make the decision lightly. If she had changed her mind about something as monumental as Clan Head...what if she’d changed her mind about him?

He shook his head, dismissing the negative thoughts. He was no longer that foolish kid that doubted everyone but himself. He had faith in her...in _them_...what they could be.There were so many things he wanted to say to her. To talk to her about. To share with her. His fingers skirted the pouch at his hip, her letters tied securely and bundled within a scroll there, unconsciously seeking the comfort she didn’t even know she provided.

Rounding the final corner towards his former home--new home?--Sasuke was pulled up short. The streets, dirt instead of old cobblestone, were clean and lined with small shrubbery. A few of the smaller houses stood erect--clean and new--and while a majority of the district was still empty it was not a hollowed out husk anymore. Lampposts reflected cheerfully in the sunlight, birds sang in trees, insects hummed near flowers...Had there always been so many plants?

Sasuke walked, slightly dazed, spotting several men digging what looked to be a well nearby. Upon closer inspection he could see that they were Hyuuga. Casting his gaze over the rest of the area, Sasuke spotted several other workers--some sawing wood, others pouring concrete.

Building.

His district was alive.

Part of him wanted to immediately cast everyone in the area out-- _out!_ \--they did not belong, but another part of him (lost and forever seven years old) wanted to beg them to stay. He swallowed both reactions down and moved forward.

He had to move forward.

Rounding the last bend that led to his estate Sasuke’s feet faltered, a shuddering exhale escaping him. Sasuke had never seen anything more beautiful than Hinata Hyuuga standing in the afternoon sunlight, hands on her hips, hair mussed, sweat on her brow with grass stained knees, and soil kissed fingertips.

He hadn’t expected to see her. Wasn’t prepared for it, but damn, if he wasn’t feeling every doubt and hesitation he’d imposed on his journey melt away. She was here.

She was _here._

Sensing another presence she turned to fully face him. “Hello? Can I help you?”

He took a shaky step towards her. “Hinata.”

She frowned, brows crinkling over her nose. “Do I know you?” she asked, voice wary, but warm.

Belatedly, he remembered his henge, letting the Jutsu drop.

Hinata’s eyes went wide, her mouth parting on a soft gasp. “Sasuke-kun…”

He stopped a few feet from her, his dark eyes traveling over her features. Her hair was longer than he remembered, even tied back as it was, her skin-- smeared with streaks of dirt--was also darker, a testimate to time spent in the sun, working outside. She was dressed in faded shorts and a loose tee, her feet bare on the grass. She fidgeted ever so slightly beneath his scrutiny and he forced himself to look away--not wanting to make her uncomfortable but also needing a moment to collect himself.

She was _here._

“You’ve been busy,” he murmured, taking in the yard.

Hinata’s gaze shifted over the bags of mulch and newly turned soil, the cobblestone walkway, and the shrubbery before returning to his; wide and slightly cautious. She had not been certain what to expect when he returned to find his district renovated, but she had expected _some_ reaction. Yet she could read nothing in his expression that even remotely revealed what he was thinking one way or the other.

What if she had overstepped? What if she had misunderstood _everything_. What if she had ruined things? “I, uhm, w-wasn’t expecting you back,” she told him, her bottom lip momentarily tugged between her teeth before she continued. “You didn’t tell me you were coming back…?” The last was said with a hint of question, uncertainty causing her brows to dip. She pressed her now tender lips together, studying his face--his expression--which still revealed nothing.

Uncertainty curdled into fear, knotting her stomach. She’d ruined it. She had taken his trust and overstepped and now she’d ruined it. And maybe, maybe, she’d even hurt him, and that thought broke her heart. She swallowed nervously. “Sasuke-kun?”

Between one hitched breath and the next he was so close she could smell the forest on him, feel his heat, and his hand was against her cheek, palm cradling her jaw as he lowered his mouth to press hard against hers, cutting off her words, and her doubts. He pressed closer, just a hint of tongue tasting the damage her nervousness had caused.

Hinata closed her eyes, feeling the sting of tears, uncaring as they slid down her cheeks. He was _here_.

_Finally._

She rose to her tiptoes and curled her arms around his neck, savoring the breadth of him, holding fast just so he wouldn’t vanish again. She had dreamed of this moment countless times, and the taste of him, the feel of him--so much better than her feeble conjurings. She would have been alarmed at the intensity to which she clung to him if he wasn’t holding her just as tight--just as desperate.

Long minutes passed before Sasuke finally lifted his head, his lips still feathering against hers even as he spoke. His voice, when it came, was hoarse. “I’m home.”

“Welcome home,” she whispered quietly in return.

A high-pitched warble of a cry rent the air and Sasuke huffed a breath, eyes cast upwards.

“Isamu!” Hinata’s smile was radiant as she turned in his arms, greeting the swooping hawk. Sasuke watched a bit fascinated by the gentleness with which the animal flew onto Hinata’s outstretched arm, its lethal talons curved but not biting into the tender flesh. “I’ve missed you,” she said, leaning forward, nose brushing beak.

Isamu squawked and Sasuke would have sworn it was affectionate.

“Are you hungry?” Hinata asked, but her eyes were no longer on his hawk, but on him.

He nodded.

Isamu took to the skies and she took his hand, leading him into the house.

* * *

 

It was different than he recalled, and yet so achingly familiar that he could almost-- _almost_ \--hear Mother’s laughter and Father’s voice. Hinata paused beside him, her fingers laced with his in silent support.

He’d been here before--had refused to let this place rule him--had slept beneath this roof countless times, but this was the first time in a very long time that it felt like home. He moved forward, taking in the fresh paint, the sanded floor, the potted plants.

They went room to room, and Sasuke was aware of Hinata’s expectant and watchful gaze. He nodded, silent approval, as they moved throughout--not trusting his voice. Once they returned to the main room Sasuke’s gaze flicked to the bedroll in the corner, a few books and parchment paper nearby.

Catching his look Hinata’s cheeks flushed dull red. “I, uhm, I’ve been staying here…” she murmured, adding hastily, “It-it was easier than traveling from my apartment everyday. But I’ll make sure to take it with me when I go--”

“Hinata.”

She stopped her breathless ramble, lips pressed together, eyes wide as she looked up at him.

Sasuke tipped his head down, his own eyes dark and questioning. “Why didn’t you take the bedroom?” It housed a small dresser and neat platform bed; definitely more accommodating than the hard floor.

Hinata shifted, her fingers twitching against his. She was embarrassed. Raised as a Hyuuga she had a rigid sense of propriety. “It wouldn’t be polite,” she replied softly.

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t have minded. I like the idea of you here.”

She blinked. “You do?”

Sasuke nodded, glancing about the clean walls, the sparse furnishings, but with a definite Hinata touch. Flowers on the kitchen table, scents of honeysuckle and jasmine in the air, soft pillows tossed on the worn (second hand?) couch. He felt his lips arch, returning his attention to her. “Yes,” he confirmed. “I do.”

Blushing again, Hinata ducked her head, but not before he caught her smile. “I do too,” she whispered. Then, clearing her throat she inclined her head towards the sliding doors that led to the kitchen. “I will start lunch, if you want to wash up,” she said with a glance at their hands. She smiled ruefully, seeing the dirt under her nails and on his skin.

Sasuke nodded. Now that he was still, he could feel the grime of the road on him and yet he found himself reluctant to let go of her hand. She seemed just as hesitant to do so, their fingertips brushing and lingering even as they parted.

Sasuke cleared his throat. “I’ll, just, uhm…”

Hinata nodded. “I’ll get changed and start some lunch.” She looked up at him, her smile gentle but warm. “Take your time settling in. It’s been a long time.”

 

* * *

 

Standing in the kitchen in fresh clothes, Hinata listened to the hum of water in the distance, her heartbeat hammering against her ribs. She ignored the way her hands shook as she poured rice and chopped some bits of fish. She inhaled purposefully and exhaled just as purposefully, trying (in vain) to regain some semblance of calm.

She closed her eyes, felt the heat of tears, and clutched one hand to her chest, pressing her lips closed. He was home.

He had come home.

He had returned to her just as he said he would.

She was overjoyed. She was terrified. She was so happy it scared her. She was...she was overwhelmed. The knife clattered to the counter.

She trembled, fingers curling tighter as her heart clenched and tightened and struggled in her chest, ready to burst free. She couldn’t breathe.

She couldn’t breathe.

Abruptly she was pressed to something warm and solid, a hand sliding over her hair, down her back, in long soothing strokes and dimly she registered a voice.

“...here…I’m here.”

“I’m sorry,” she cried against his chest. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m l-like this. I’m h-happy. I’m so happy.”

“Shh, it’s ok,” he whispered against her temple. “I understand.”

And he did.

So he held her.

And she held him.

Eventually she calmed down enough to breathe easily. Embarrassed, she gave muted apologies, her eyes on their feet.

“Hinata.”

Reluctant, she lifted her head.

“Thank you.” His smile was small, but so tender, and the sight of it almost had her crying again. But instead, she sighed his name, her fingertips reaching up, tracing the edge of it...memorizing it.

“Is it strange,” she asked, voice barely above a whisper, “that I missed this?”

Sasuke shook his head. This too, he understood. They’d never had this physical proximity before--holding one another--and yet he felt it too. The ache of something lost being found again.

* * *

 

Lunch was quiet and simple when they finally managed to eat.

Hinata was moderately fascinated by Sasuke’s adeptness at utilizing his one arm. She also admired the way he filled out his clothes. Without his cloak she could see that he had grown--boy, howdy--over the past few years. Gone was any semblance of teenage handsomeness that he’d held and instead he was something that bordered on beautiful.

Sasuke caught her glances and gave her a completely unselfconscious smirk. A smirk!

She tucked her chin, smiling around her rice even as she blushed.

Sasuke also took the time to study her. Her hair was loose now, spilling like the night sky down her back, her eyes luminous as the moon itself, full of polite inquiry as she asked him questions about his travels.

Conversation flowed easily. It always had.

Loathe as he was for phone calls, Sasuke hadn’t phoned her often, but when he did, they spoke with comfort and ease--and he was much relieved to find that they did so in person as well. In fact, they did so well that it felt like only minutes had passed before he realized the sun had set and the shadows stretched over the walls.

Hinata rose to her feet and he followed her towards the door, frowning when she retrieved her bedroll and pack. “You should get some rest,” she told him. “I...I can come by tomorrow, if you want?”

“Or you could stay.” The offer was out of his mouth before he could even attempt to call it back 

Hinata turned abruptly and blinked at him, her eyes luminous in the fading light. She tucked her hair behind her ear, head tilted in an adorably inquisitive manner. “You mean...stay the night?”

Sasuke reached out, followed the same path her hand had taken and traced the edge of her ear with his fingertips.  “To start.”

There were so many levels of impropriety in what he was suggesting. He wasn’t asking for a sleepover. The curve of his lips told her that much.

Her bedroll hit the floor, her mouth hit his.

Sasuke would have chuckled if he wasn’t abruptly consumed by the feel, taste, touch of her.

He lifted her against his chest--a casual show of strength--before turning her to press her back against the wall. Her legs lifted, wrapped around his waist with such grace it was hard to believe they’d not done this before.

He paused, lifted heavy lidded eyes, to hers. “I, uhm…” he coughed lightly, awkward. “I’ve never--”

Hinata, face flushed red, shook her head. “Neither have I.” Then with a show of boldness she rolled her hips. “But I bet we can figure it out.”

He chuckled, face pressed to her neck, teeth on her pulse. “Let’s.”

The sound of her breathless laughter trailed down the hall, followed by the rustle of clothes and then the sigh of skin on skin.

Gasping, arching, pulling, she took and gave and when he was left shuddering and weak-kneed and utterly devastated by her, she smiled down at him. “I love you.”

He didn’t have the capacity for pretty speeches like Naruto had or he would have told her the endless, countless, ways that he loved her in return. He gazed up at her and allowed himself to be as open and vulnerable as he had ever been and simply said, “Thank you.”

* * *

 

Life had a nice way of hitting you when you least expected it, and sometimes harder when you thought you were prepared, so Sasuke shouldn’t have been surprised that the nightmares would find him, especially his first night back in _this_ home after so long, but he had hoped that their long absence had meant he had healed, moved on…

The rawness of his throat and the tears on his face proclaimed otherwise.

The room was sharply in focus, detailed. Too detailed. He had to consciously force himself to shut off his eyes. It took him several painful inhales and exhales to calm his heart enough to realize that he wasn’t alone. Hinata was beside him, her hand pressed between his shoulder blades, her soft voice instructing: “In...out…”

He had unconsciously followed her command, and his breaths evened. He turned his face away from her, shoulders shaking, shame and grief making him feel fragile--ready to break and shatter with the slightest touch.

“Go,” he rasped, choking.

She hesitated for only a moment, and then he felt her lips against his temple and the dip of the mattress as she pushed to her feet. “I’m here,” she told him as she padded towards the door, wrapping the loose sheet around herself. “When you’re ready.”

Sasuke pressed his fist to his mouth, refusing to sob. He wasn’t sure he’d _ever_ be ready for that conversation. He hoped she understood. He had wanted to look at her face to see her reaction to his batshit crazy, but was too terrified to.

Without another word she left him, but the sliding door remained open and once his heart calmed its smashing against his ribs, he could hear her in the kitchen.

Hinata was a kunoichi --her movements honed and trained since birth to be graceful--unintrusive--and yet he could distinctly make out the clank of glassware, the sharp twang of a kettle against the countertop. She was intentionally letting him know she was near. That she was _there_ , even if he wasn’t ready to talk.

The shadows and memories of this old home had no power over her. No sway.

It was when she started to hum that Sasuke finally felt his chest unclench.

It was still several long minutes before he felt composed enough to face her. Sliding on his boxers, he padded his way down the hall.  

She glanced up at him from the table, immediately pushing to her feet. Even in his flustered state he could appreciate the fact that she looked adorable with the bed sheet wrapped around her torso, tucked under her arms, trailing across the floor.

She didn’t approach him, but instead let him come to her, which he did. Silently she opened her arms and he stepped into them, his forehead moving to rest against her shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“No apologies,” she murmured, lips against his ear. “Sit,” she urged, pulling out a chair. “I’ve made you tea.”

Sasuke nodded, lowering himself onto it. She poured his tea, gently, but insistently nudged it towards him.

“Drink,” she instructed.

He drank. The tea wasn’t sweet, but it held a tang that he wasn’t expecting. He glanced at her.

She took the chair across from him. “It’s...It will help you.”

He raised a brow, speculative. He glanced at the swirling fluid then at her. “Drugged?” he questioned. He wouldn’t blame her if it was.

She shook her head hastily. “No, no, nothing like that. Well...not, like that entirely.... It’s...it’s a special blend.” Her hand moved forward, like she wanted to reach for him, but she stopped, fingers curling against the tabletop. “It’s what I use,” she finally whispered.

That brought his head up.

Hinata fidgeted briefly, but met his curious eyes steadily. “After the war...after Neji…” she shrugged, brittle, but not broken. “I still see him sometimes.” She flashed a small, half-smile. “Sometimes that’s a very good thing…” Her lips twisted. “And sometimes it’s hard.”

Sasuke shifted, reaching the remaining distance to grasp her fingers. He was surprised by how much touching her helped. He felt a bit selfish for never really asking her about the war and its effect on her. It was time in his life he wanted to forget--had spent the better part of a decade trying to atone for. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked her.

She tilted her head. “Probably about as much as you do.”

He nodded in understanding.

“Do you--can I do anything for you?” Hinata asked. Seeing him in pain tore at her heart.

Sasuke tugged her to her feet as he rose to his, pulled her around the table to rest on his lap. “You’re doing it.”

* * *

 

Nightmares came and went, as did the days, and eventually weeks.

His return to Konoha was an easier transition than he ever had anticipated, and he soon found his rhythm. He spent many of his days working alongside Naruto and Sakura as his friend prepared to become the next Hokage, and his evenings with Hinata. Sometimes he was still floored by their domesticity. They shared dinner and talked of their day and cuddled on the couch and had more than their fair share of really, _really_ , good sex. She spent more evening at his place than her own, but he’d yet to push for more, though he wanted it. He just wasn’t sure how to ask for it.

Sasuke hadn’t expected things to be quite so seamless, but he was hard pressed to complain. He found that many villagers remembered him more for his hand in ending the war than in being part of the shit-storm that led up to it.

He also found it amusing to watch Naruto scramble in the face of his ever increasing popularity. Instead of waning as Naruto aged, it grew. Along with his general popularity, Naruto had developed a fangirl following that put Sasuke’s to shame on his best day.

It was amusing but also rather painful. Sasuke watched woman after woman approach his friend and saw nothing more than idle interest at best in Naruto’s gaze...that was until a certain female came around, and then those blue eyes were bright and vivid and focused, and Sasuke _ached_ with it.

Hinata was nothing but polite and affectionate, and clearly still adored Naruto, but that affection--that flame she’d carried for so many years--had long since burnt out and she very clearly loved-- _loved_ \--Sasuke.

Not that Naruto would ever have interfered, in fact, he was supportive and protective of Sasuke and Hinata’s relationship. He loved them both, and he wanted them to be happy too. So it was no surprise that when Sasuke and Hinata had their first fight it was Naruto’s fist to his face that greeted him at the door the following morning.  

“Teme, what the hell is your problem?” Naruto demanded, a flicker of red chakra dancing over his knuckles.

Instead of replying to that question, Sasuke had shoved him back. “Did you know?” he asked, voice sharp. “Did you know why she gave up being Clan Head?”

Naruto blinked and then sighed. “Sasuke…”

“Don’t.” He waved his good arm. “Let me ask you something--would you...why would you ever give up your dream?”

Naruto paused, considering.

“You wouldn’t,” Sasuke cut in, not allowing an answer. “So why in the hell should she?”

Naruto sighed again, shifting to lean on the door frame. “Well, since you already know why--”

“For me.” Sasuke bit out.

“Well, to hear her tell it, it wasn’t for you.” Naruto shrugged. “It was for her.”

Sasuke gave a bitter laugh. “Uh-huh. Tell me, Naruto, how would you feel if I asked you to give up being Hokage?”

Another pause, and then Naruto shrugged. “I guess it would depend on the reason. I could,” he continued. “For someone I loved.”

“You can’t be serious.”

Naruto shifted again, his blue eyes skirting Sasuke’s and then meeting them as if making a decision. “I could. I could trade one dream for another.” He held Sasuke’s eyes a few more seconds, and Sasuke saw the way they darkened. “I _would_.”

Sasuke sucked in a breath. “For her, you mean.”

Naruto flinched, neither denying nor confirming, not that he had to. They both knew.

After what felt like forever, Naruto pushed away from the wall. “Look, she loves you, asshole. She can’t be the head of the Hyuuga and an Uchiha, too. She chose. Show her she didn’t choose wrong.” With that he vanished.

* * *

 

It had taken him two days to get her to speak with him. In the end it had been Isamu with an invitation to dinner that had lured her back out--reminiscent of their first “date” all those years ago.

Seeing her he breathed easier. He almost laughed at that.

She affected everything about him and she had no idea.

Because he was shit at showing her.

He had known he would be. 

He had planned to do it at home, away from people, but the very second she was within arms reach he grabbed her--pulled her as tight as he could.

“Sasuke-kun…?”

“I love you,” he told her. “I’m sorry.”

She relaxed against him, her arms circling his waist. “I love you, too.”

There was an alarmed yell and then a few scattered shouts nearby followed by an irritated shriek and then Isamu was gliding towards them between the citizens he'd startled, his shrill cry drawing Hinata’s concerned gaze.

Sasuke gave a disgruntled sigh, watching the bird bump noses with Hinata. “You’re early,” he scolded the hawk.

Hinata cast him a questioning glance. Sasuke nodded towards the message attached to Isamu’s leg. Curious, she reached for it, unfurling the small missive.

_Marry me?_

* * *

 

“Dude. Come on, put the phone down. She’ll call when she can. She’s busy. Ino says it takes a lot to plan a wedding. We’re supposed to be all stealthy and here you are glowing in the dark.”

Sasuke huffed, turning away and holding his phone aloft. Yep, he had full bars. So why hadn’t she called?  He checked his missed calls and voicemail again--just to be sure. Nothing. He frowned, shaking the cell phone.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Really, Sasuke? Really?”

“Shut up.”

“You’re pathetic.”

“Shut. Up.”

The phone rang causing Sasuke to nearly drop it. He pressed it to his ear without hesitation. “Hello?”

_“Pathetic.”_ Naruto’s voice echoed behind and in his ear.

Sasuke sighed, turning off his phone. Maybe Naruto had a point…

Above them a familiar shrill cry broke the air.

“Hey, isn’t that your hawk?” Naruto peered upwards trying to find the hawk’s outline against the inky night sky.

Sasuke held up his arm, waiting patiently for Isamu to veer down to him. When the bird landed a pouch dangled from his talon, prompting Sasuke to grab it. He blinked, dumbfounded.

“What is it?” Naruto peered over his shoulder.

“Back up, dobe.” Sasuke shouldered him. He pulled the pen? Stick? What the hell was this? Out of the pouch. He blinked again...a slow realization catching up to him.

“What is it?” Naruto poked his head over Sasuke’s shoulder again. “Hey, what do those two lines mean? Sasuke?”

Sasuke spun on his heel, blurring back towards Konoha.

“Oi! Sasuke?” Naruto called behind him. “Where the hell are you going?”

“Home.” Sasuke grinned. “I’m going home.”

 


End file.
